


Bought and Paid For - 3

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy
Genre: M/M, dub dom/sub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For - 3

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master Post :** [master](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 3/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/) prompt : stalkers  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?  
 **Word count :** 350  
 **A/N :** It would appear that Lola has more to say....  


 _  
**Bought & Paid For - Spike/Xander - 3**   
_

* * *

  
~ G ~

He liked watching him with his friends. Sometimes they would all pile into the café and order hot chocolate, squeezing into one booth in one giant puppy pile as they shared their body heat. They all laughed at Will for his sweet tooth, playfully keeping the sugar away from him so he couldn't sweeten his drink even more. The sight of that pointed pink tongue as he delicately lapped at the swirl of cream on the top of his hot drink, the pink lips reddening as the heat from it soaked into him was an arousing one and sometimes that made him have to walk away because it wasn't time.

On other occasions, he watched him with the men who bought his time. Watched him on his knees in dark alleyways, annoyed and pissed off that they got him for any amount of time. Hated them for touching the pale white skin that belonged to him, entertained himself with fantasies of catching each and every one of them and making them pay for touching what didn't belong to them.

He could tell when he was weary, the smile forced, the slinky strut an act instead of his natural grace. He knew there were times when food was a luxury, when paying for the rat-hole of an apartment meant he was out in the cold longer than the others, doing more to earn more to maintain a standard of living that was unacceptable. He was worth more than that – worth more than being out on the streets, servicing men not fit to wipe his shoes.

He knew the time was coming – the time to take him away from it all. No doubt, there would be a period of _adjustment_ while Will dealt with the change in his circumstances – Alex knew that he wouldn't be ready to accept the love and affection that was offered straight away. But then they could begin their life together. In the house he had bought for them, the life he had carefully crafted in preparation for bringing him back. Bringing him home. Soon.

* * *


End file.
